dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai 3
''Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai 3 ''is a video game for the PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii U. This game now holds the record for most characters Gameplay/Graphics The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 gameplays incorporate parts from all of the Budokai Tenkaichi games, such as the combinations of buttons used to make a Kamehameha, such as L2(Left trigger) and Triangle(Y button). But, it also features the combos used to make those moves, such as Square(X Button) 4 times and then the Circle(B Button) to do a Kamehameha, if the player wishes to do so. However, it has its own system where your opponent must have been damaged(At least punched once) before using a ki move. Also, it has fighting system where, if you and your opponent are matched blow to blow, you must tap the buttons on the screen before they hit you to dodge their moves and hit a powerful move that blasts them backward. Also, since the kick button makes a return, punch and kick combos stay in the Sekai Taikai series. Sekai Taikai 3 also features Drama Pieces from Burst Limit and Sekai Taikai 2. Has Raging Blast 2 Graphics, but a little more enhanced. The Wii U version is a bit different. The touchscreen is used to draw a certain picture or shape for moves such as the Kamehameha. Moves such as the High Speed Rush, if your opponent is not right in front of you, you need to draw a curved line towards your opponent. Also, you must press a certain button to go with the line, picture, or shape, such as the A button, or the B button. The Wii U version does not feature the Drama Pieces. Has Budokai Tenkaichi 3 graphics. Dragon Universe The Dragon Universe mode is the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai 2. It follows through Goku's life, as well as his grandson Zeku's. Saiyan Saga *Raditz Attacks: Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz *Attack of the Saiyans: Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Krillin, Kid Gohan vs 3 Saibamen and Nappa *Goku's Quiet Rage: Goku vs Nappa *Ultimate Decisive Battle!: Goku vs Vegeta(Scouter) - Vegeta turns into a Great Ape during this battle. Frieza Saga *Vegeta's Attack: Krillin, Kid Gohan, Vegeta(Scouter) vs Dodoria and Zarbon - Zarbon transforms during this battle. *The Ginyu Force: Kid Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta vs Guldo *Goku's Arrival: Goku vs Recoome, Burter *Goku vs Ginyu: Goku vs Captain Ginyu *Body Change!: Goku in Ginyu's body vs Ginyu in Goku's body *Frieza Arrives!: Vegeta, Krillin, Kid Gohan, Piccolo vs Frieza - Frieza transforms multiple times during this battle. *The New Goku: Goku vs Frieza *A Super Saiyan?!: Goku Super Saiyan 1 vs Frieza - Frieza turns 100% Full Power during this battle. Android Saga *Frieza's Return: Trunks Super Saiyan 1(Sword) vs Mecha Frieza, King Cold *An Android Attack: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Vegeta Super Saiyan 1 vs Android 19 *Yamcha's Battle: Yamcha vs Dr. Gero *The Androids Arrive!: Vegeta Super Saiyan 1, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks Super Saiyan 1 vs Android 18, Android 17, Android 18 *A Terrifying New Android!: Piccolo vs Cell First Form *The Proud Saiyan Prince: Vegeta Ultra Super Saiyan, Trunks Ascended Saiyan vs Cell Second Form - Cell achieves Final Form during this battle. *The Cell Games Begin: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 1 vs Cell *Tiny Little Cells: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Vegeta Super Saiyan 1, Trunks Super Saiyan 1 vs 3 Cell Jrs. *Gohan's Rage: Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Cell *Perfection: Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Perfect Cell Buu Saga *Fighting a Kai??: Goku vs Supreme Kai *The Tournament: Gohan vs Spopovich, Yamu *The Demon King: Gohan vs Dabura *Vegeta and Goku Attack: Vegeta, Goku vs Pui Pui, Yakon *The Majin Prince: Goku Super Saiyan 2 vs Majin Vegeta *Farewell to the Saiyan Prince: Majin Vegeta vs Majin Buu *Buying Some Time: Goku Super Saiyan 3 vs Majin Buu *An Unexpected Battle: Majin Buu vs Evil Buu *Gotenks' Unbelievable Power!: Gotenks vs Super Buu *Mystic Attacks: Ultimate Gohan vs Super Buu Gotenks Absorbed *Power of Vegito: Super Vegito vs Super Buu Gohan Absorbed *Inside of Buu: Goku, Vegeta vs Super Buu *Battle for the Universe Begins!: Goku Super Saiyan 2 vs Kid Buu *Vegeta Steps In: Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 vs Kid Buu *Throw It Now, Goku!: Hercule, Majin Buu, Goku vs Kid Buu Dragon Ball Saga *Goku The Ape: Kid Goku vs Emperor Pilaf - Kid Goku turns into a Great Ape during this battle. *Ceiling vs Ground: Kid Goku vs Nam *Muscle Tower Falls: Kid Goku vs General White *Penguin Village: Arale vs General Blue *Tao Attacks: Kid Goku vs Mercenary Tao *Fall of the Army: Kid Goku vs Commander Red, Assistant Black *Unexpected Fighters: Krillin, Upa, Puar vs Fangs the Vampire *An Invisible Fighter: Yamcha vs The Invisible Man *The Final Fighters: Kid Goku vs The Mummy, Spike, Grandpa Gohan *King Piccolo's Warriors: Kid Goku vs Tambourine, Cymbal *Kid Goku's Power: Kid Goku vs King Piccolo *Piccolo Reborn: Kid Goku vs Piccolo, Jr. GT Saga *Goku vs Baby: Goku(GT) vs Baby Vegeta - Both Baby Vegeta and Goku(GT) transform many times during this battle. *Super 17: Goku(GT) vs Super 17 - Goku(GT) transforms many times during this battle. *The Black Star Dragons: Goku(GT) vs Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, Naturon Shenron *Fire-Power: Goku(GT) vs Nuova Shenron, Eis Shenron *Battle for Earth: Goku(GT) vs Syn Shenron - Syn Shenron turns into Omega Shenron during this battle. *Ultimate Fusion: Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 vs Omega Shenron *Conclusion: Goku(GT) vs Omega Shenron New World Tournament Saga *Return of Raditz: Goku, Gohan, Zeku Super Saiyan 1 vs Raditz, Bardock Jr. *The Tournament Begins: Zeku vs Vegeta *Revenge Is Sweet: Zeku vs Bardock Jr. *Nappa's Back: Zeku vs Nappa *The New Opponent: Zeku Super Saiyan 1 vs Queen Frost *The New Tournament: Zeku vs Dodoria, Zarbon, Guldo, Jeice, Burter *The Tournament Continues: Zeku vs Recoome, Captain Ginyu, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold - Zeku achieves Super Saiyan 2 during this battle. *The Finale: Zeku, Goku, Kan, Pan vs Queen Frost, King Cold, Cooler, Frieza Saiyan Attack Saga *The Saiyans Arrive: Zeku Super Saiyan 2, Goku Super Saiyan 3, Kan vs Akor, Rok, and Vich *Another Fusion: Zekan vs Vich *Clones: Zeku Super Saiyan 2, Goku Super Saiyan 4 vs Goku clone Super Saiyan 4 *A Saiyan Army: Zeku Super Saiyan 3 vs Rok, Dr. Yenta, Goku clone Super Saiyan 4 *A Terrible Sacrifice: Zeku Super Saiyan 3 vs Goten *The Final Battle: Zeku Super Saiyan 3, Goku Super Saiyan 4 vs Goten clone Super Saiyan 3 Rikmin Saga *Ape Battle: Zeku Great Ape, Vegeta Great Ape, Trunks Ultra Super Saiyan, Rikmin Warrior vs 4 Saiyan Great Apes *Saiyan Fight: Zeku, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Chiaotzu vs 4 Saiyan Warriors, Agro Toba Saga *Toba's Army: Zeku Super Saiyan 3 vs Agro, King Piccolo, Tambourine, King Cold, Queen Frost - Zeku turns into a Golden Great Ape during this battle. *Another Attack: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Pilaf Machine, Cyborg Tao, Kid Buu, Cell *Broly's Return: Zeku Super Saiyan vs Goku clone, Broly Legendary Super Saiyan - Both Broly and Zeku transform many times during this battle. *Toba's Power: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Toba Legendary Super Saiyan 4 *Toba's Rematch: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Toba Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Rush Saga *Rush Revival: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Rush *Grok Has to Die: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Grok *Rush Powered Up: Zeku Super Saiyan 4, Ultimate Kai vs Rush Full Power *An Unbelievable Fusion: Ultimate Zekai vs Rush Full Power *A New Saiyan: Zeku Super Saiyan 5 vs Rush Full Power Finale Saga *Demons of Old: Zeku vs Pain, Suffering, Death, Destruction *Under Control: Ultimate Kai, Chilan vs Zeku(Mind Control) *Power of Ruan: Ultimate Kai, Zeku vs Ruan - Ruan transforms many times during this battle Special Saga *The Dead Zone: Goku vs Garlic, Jr. - Garlic, Jr. transforms during this battle. *World's Strongest: Goku vs Dr. Wheelo *Tree of Might: Goku vs Turles *The Namekian Lord: Goku vs Lord Slug - Lord Slug transforms into Giant Slug during this battle, and Goku goes False Super Saiyan during this battle. *Cooler's Revenge: Goku Super Saiyan 1 vs Cooler Final Form *Return of Cooler: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Vegeta Super Saiyan 1 vs 4 Meta Coolers, True Cooler *Super Android 13: Goku Super Saiyan 1 vs Android 15, Android 14, Android 13 - Android 13 turns into Super Android 13 during this battle. *Broly's Rampage: Broly Legendary Super Saiyan vs Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goku *Blaze! Ultimate Burning Battle!: Goku Super Saiyan 1 vs Broly Legendary Super Saiyan *Galaxy Warriors: Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Zangya, Bojack *Bojack Unbound: Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Bojack Full Power *Broly's Second Coming: Goten Super Saiyan 1, Trunks Super Saiyan 1, Videl, Gohan Super Saiyan 1 vs Broly Legendary Super Saiyan *Bio-Broly: Goten Super Saiyan 1, Trunks Super Saiyan 1, Hercule vs Bio-Broly *Fusion Reborn!: Goku Super Saiyan 3 vs Janemba - Janemba becomes Super Janemba and Goku fuses with Vegeta to become Super Gogeta during this battle. *Go West, Goku!: Tapion, Goku Super Saiyan 3 vs Hirudegarn First Form - Hirudegarn transforms into Final Form during this battle. *Bardock, the Father of Goku: Bardock vs Dodoria, Frieza First Form *Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans: Goku, Teen Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks vs Frieza Final Form, Cooler, Lord Slug, Turles, Hatchiyack. *Son Goku and his Friends Return!!: Trunks, Goten vs Abo, Cado *Son Goku Returns Part II!!: Goku, Vegeta vs Aka *Bardock's Survival!: Bardock vs Chilled What-If Saga *Dream Match - Arale vs Goku: Arale vs Kid Goku *Affectionate Android: Android 8 vs Android 16 *Galaxy Battle: Vegeta(Scouter), Fasha, King Vegeta, Bardock vs Dodoria, Zarbon, Frieza First Form - Zarbon transforms during this battle. *Unexpected Help: Devilman vs Mecha Frieza, King Cold *Girl on Girl: Chilan vs Blood - Chilan transforms many times during this battle. *Demon Power: Jake, Shayoin, Ginny(Android 22), Lise vs Zin, King Zin *A New Saiyan: Brocc vs Goku *The Darkness Overwhelmed Him: Brocc vs Dark Vegeta *Xion's Power: Zeku, Chiya vs Xion *Absorbing Might: Zeku vs Xion(Chiya Absorbed) *The Power of Majin: Ultimate Kai vs Xion(Zeku Absorbed) Tournament Mode In this mode, the player can pick any character and play as him in one of the tournaments. *World Tournament *World Martial Arts Big Tournament *Cell Games *Otherworld Tournament *Yamcha Games Versus Mode In this mode the player can pick any character(Or characters in a team battle) to fight against another character(s). Battle Stages #Wasteland(Noon, Evening, Night) #Ruined City(Noon, Evening, Night) #Kame House #Penguin Village #Mt. Paozu #Sacred Kai Planet #Mountain Road(Noon, Evening) #Rocky Area(Noon, Evening, Night) #Cell Games Arena(Noon, Evening, Night) #Glacier #King's Castle #Muscle Tower #Ruined Earth #Kami's Lookout #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Hell #Planet Namek #Dying Namek #Planet(Evening, Night) #Outer Space #World Tournament Arena(Noon, Evening) #Planet Rikmin #Dark Castle #Battlefield #Planet Vegeta #Frieza's Spaceship Playable Characters #Abo (Base, Aka) #Agro #Akor #Android 8 #Android 13 (Base, Super Android 13) #Android 14 #Android 15 #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Android 23 #Arale #Assistant Black #Babidi #Baby #Baby Vegeta (Base, Saiyan Power 1, Saiyan Power 2, Great Ape) #Bardock (Base, Great Ape) #Bardock, Jr. #Bojack (Base, Post-Transformation) #Brocc (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) #Burter #Cado (Base, Aka) #Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) #Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form, Perfect) #Cell Jr. #Chiaotzu #Chilan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Zian) #Chiya (Base, Super Saiyan, Great Ape, Blood) #Commander Red #Cooler (Base, Final Form) #Cui #Cyborg Tao #Cymbal #Dabura #Dark Vegeta #Death #Destruction #Devilman #Dodoria #Dore #Dr. Gero #Dr. Myuu #Dr. Wheelo #Dr. Yenta #Eis Shenron #Evil Buu #Fangs the Vampire #Fasha (Base, Great Ape) #Freedom 17 #Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) #Frieza Soldier #Future Gohan #General Blue #General White #Ginny (Base, Android 22) #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gogeta (Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4) #Goku - Early #Goku - Mid (Base, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan) #Goku - End (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Goku - GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) #Goku - AE (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) #Goku clone (Base, Super Saiyan 4) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten - AE (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten clone (Base, Super Saiyan 3) #Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Grandpa Gohan #Grok #Great Saiyaman #Great Saiyawoman #Guldo #Hatchiyack #Haze Shenron #Hercule #Hirudegarn (1st Form, Final Form) #Invisible Man #Jake (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) #Janemba (Base, Super Janemba) #Jeice #Kan (Base, Zekan) #Kibito (Base, Kibitokai) #Kid Buu #Kid Chi Chi #Kid Gohan (Base, Unlocked Potential) #Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #King Cold #King Piccolo #King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) #King Zin (Base, Demon Mode, Ultimate Demon Mode) #Krillin #Lise (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Ape) #Lord Slug (Base, Giant) #Majin Buu #Majin Vegeta #Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) #Mato (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultimate Form) #Mecha Frieza #Mercenary Tao #Meta Cooler #Mia #Nail #Nam #Namekian Guru #Namekian Warrior #Nappa (Base, Great Ape) #Naturon Shenron #Neizu #Nuova Shenron #Oceanus Shenron #Pain #Pan #Parigor (Base, Super Saiyan) #Piccolo - Early #Piccolo - End #Pilaf Machine #Pikkon #Pui Pui #Queen Frost #Raditz (Base, Great Ape) #Rage Shenron #Recoome #Rigor (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan) #Rikmin Warrior #Rok clone #Ruan (1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form) #Rush (Base, Full Power) #Saibamen #Saiyan Army Warrior #Saiyan Warrior #Salza #Separi (Base, Super Saiyan) #Shayoin (Base, Super Saiyan, Great Ape) #Spike #Spopovich #Suffering #Super 17 #Super Buu #Supreme Kai (Base, Kibitokai) #Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) #Tambourine #Tapion #Tarble #Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Teen Parigor (Base, Super Saiyan 2) #The Mummy #Tien #Toba (Base, Legendary Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) #True Cooler #Trunks - Sword (Base, Super Saiyan) #Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Saiyan) #Trunks - AE (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Turles (Base, Great Ape) #Ultimate Gohan #Ultimate Kai (Base, Ultimate Zekai) #Urun #Uub (Base, Majuub) #Vegeta - Scouter (Base, Great Ape) #Vegeta - Mid (Base, Super Saiyan) #Vegeta - End (Base, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Vegeta - GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) #Vegeta - AE (Base, Super Saiyan, Great Ape) #Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) #Vich (Base, Super Saiyan) #Videl #Xion (Base, Chiya absorbed, Zeku absorbed) #Yajirobe #Yakon #Yamcha #Yamu #Zangya #Zarbon #Zeku (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Mind Control, Zekan, Ultimate Zekai) #Zin (Base, Demon Mode) Gallery GokuvsBuu.jpg|Goku SSJ3 fighting Kid Buu 4pL6ykj8BU5-_-dragonball-z-raging-blast-2-perfect-cell.jpg|Perfect Cell powers up Goku_VS_Broly_SSJ3_RB2.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku vs Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly EPICBATTLE.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku vs Frieza 100% Full Power imagesCA51NJ1I.jpg|Super Gogeta vs Super Janemba Raging_blast_2_dore.jpg|Dore, one-third of Cooler's Armored Squad RB_2_-_Goku_VS_Vegeta.jpg|Goku vs Vegeta SuperS_Goku_VS_Frieza_Namek_14.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku vs Freiza Full Power on regular Namek Tarble-RagingBlast2.png|Tarble, Vegeta's brother tumblr_l7q4mtMtEz1qze25vo1_500.png|Hatchiyack vs Goku Super Saiyan TeenGohanSSJ2.jpg|Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Cell Final Form 0CA7T7KOU.jpg|Goku Super Saiyan vs Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Dragon Ball AE Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction